


When I See You Smile

by Wolfmistress



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Memories, Old Writings, Use of English names in 20th Century Tokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmistress/pseuds/Wolfmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time of crystal magic a King yearned for his Queen, kept sane only by memories of a time long gone where a prince met his silver princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post a couple of old stories I wrote in 2001 and posted on fanfiction.net (yes, I'm old). This is one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters. That right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, for whom we should be grateful. I also do not own the song "When I See You Smile." It was released in 1989 and sung by Bad English

When I See You Smile

30th Century Crystal Tokyo

It's a dark, moonless night; the only light coming from the rainbow shield surrounding the Crystal Palace. A solitary figure slowly walked down a darkened hallway, shoulders bent as if bearing the weight of the world. A door at the end of the hallway opened as the figure approached. He entered the room bathed in a soft silver glow emanating from the huge crystal in the center of the room.

 _Sometimes I wonder how I'd ever make it through_  
_Through this world without having you, I just wouldn't have a clue_  
_'Cos sometimes it seems like this world's closing in on me_  
_And there's no way of breaking free, and then I see you reach for me_

The man, dark haired with deep piercing blue eyes wearing a lavender tuxedo, approached the crystal and looked lovingly at the woman encased inside. "Serenity," he whispered, "Pluto reported that Small Lady has reached the 20th century safely and is now staying with your past self.

_Sometimes I wanna give up, I wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight_  
_And then I see you baby, and everything's alright, everything's alright_

Endymion glanced around the room. He saw the star locket and picked it up. The locket opened, started playing, and Endymion remembered the first time he gave the locket to Serenity.

*flashback*  
Silver Millennium

Endymion strode angrily through the garden heading for the stables. 'How could Father do such a thing. He knows how much I hate balls, especially on my birthday.' Charger, his stallion, stood ready for his daily ride. Endymion leapt upon him and took off at a gallop, not paying attention to his surroundings, too angry in his thoughts. 'He wants me to choose a bride at this one. I'm only 17 for crying out loud!'

Endymion pulled Charger up to a walk and returned to his thoughts. 'Father is probably hoping that I'll choose one of the neighboring planets princesses. All I can hope is that Lady Beryl doesn't come; she's too pushy.' Endymion grimaced at that thought and turned Charger towards the palace. "Come on, Charger. Let's go home so I can get ready for the upcoming disaster."

Later that evening...

The royal family stood in the center of the ballroom greeting the guests as the majordomo announced them. In attendance were the royal and noble families of the neighboring planets and Earth. The only guests left to arrive were the ones from the Moon. Endymion stepped away to speak with his generals when the majordomo announced, "Now presenting Her Majesty, Queen Serenity and Her Highness, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Endymion glanced at the staircase and his heart stopped at the image of the angel in white and gold walking down.

"Serenity, it's been a long time," exclaimed Queen Gaia as she embraced her. "This can't be Serena. She's grown so much."

"It has been a long time, Gaia. Serena was only three the last time you saw her when you came to pay your respects at Orion's funeral." Serenity leaned forward slightly and whispered, "Who is the young man behind you that has the dumbfounded look on his face?"

Queen Gaia turned slightly. "That's Endymion, my son," she said as Endymion made his way to his parents. Endymion bowed to Queen Serenity, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Majesty." He then turned to the angel, "Your Highness, may I have this dance?"  
Princess Serenity nodded and smiled shyly, "Yes, you may."

 _When I see you smile, I can face the world,_  
_Oh oh, you know I can do anything_  
_When I see you smile, I see a ray of light, oh oh_  
_I see it shining right thru the rain_  
_When I see you smile, baby when I see you smile at me_

30th Century Tokyo

"We danced all night and took a walk through the gardens. We had our first kiss that night, and as we kissed, the locket started to play. I gave you the locket as a courting present." Endymion looked at Serenity. "We were happy for the next two years. We had started to plan our wedding, and then Beryl and the Negaverse struck. You gave the locket back to me and said to keep it until after the battle, that it would remind me of our love. Who would have thought that it would take a thousand years to give it back to you?"

*flashback*  
20th Century Tokyo

Darien was walking down the sidewalk to the Crown Arcade when he was struck on the head with a rolled up ball of paper. He opened it and glanced at the test score, '30%!' He looked up, "Watch where you throw things, Meatball Head," he said to the angelic vision in front of him.

"The name is Serena. SE-RE-NA!" The angel glared up at him.

"Whatever, 'Meatball Head'," he smirked.

"Oh!" Serena grabbed the paper and stormed off.

 _Baby there's nothing in this world that could ever do_  
_What a touch of your hand can do, it's like nothing that I ever knew_  
_And when the rain is falling, I don't feel it, 'cos you're here with me now_  
_And one look at you baby, is all I'll ever need, it's all I'll ever need_

A couple of months later...

"Tuxedo Mask, you saved me again," Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"You need to be more careful. Now I have to get another crystal from Zoicite." Tuxedo Mask moved to leave.

Sailor Moon grimaced and bowed her head at his tone. She saw something glittering on the ground where he had been standing. "Tuxedo Mask, wait, you dropped this." She smiled as she held out a star shaped locket.

Tuxedo Mask's heart stopped at that smile. "Keep it," he said. "I'll probably just lose it again." That said, he disappeared into the night.

 _When I see you smile, I can face the world,_  
_Oh oh, you know I can do anything_  
_When I see you smile, I see a ray of light, oh oh_  
_I see it shining right thru the rain_  
_When I see you smile, baby, baby when I see you smile at me_

A few months later...

"Endymion, kill Sailor Moon and get me that crystal now!" Beryl screamed.

The dark prince stood over Sailor Moon, sword raised in a death stroke. Sailor Moon knelt on the ground, holding the star shaped locket in front of her up to him

"Darien, please, touch the locket. It will bring back your memories of who you really are. It will bring you back to me," she whispered, smiling sadly.

Endymion's heart stopped at that smile, and he unconsciously reached for the locket.

"No!" screamed Beryl. "She's trying to deceive you!" But it was too late. Endymion touched the locket and was engulfed in a bright light.

"Serena," he fell to his knees and embraced her. "Please forgive me."

Serena returned the embrace. "There's nothing to forgive, my love. You've come back to me."

Darien looked at Serena and saw that heart-stopping smile just as he felt a sharp piercing pain in his back. "I'll find my way back to you," he promised as he fell unconscious.

 _Sometimes I wanna give up, I wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight_  
_Then one look at you baby, and everything's alright, everything's alright_  
_So right_

30th Century Tokyo

"And come back to you I did," Endymion said. "We went through a lot since that time. We fought Ann and Alan, the Dark Moon family and Wiseman, the Dead Moon Circus, and you lost us all to Galaxia. Your love brought us all back, then the world went through the ice age, and you restored it and built Crystal Tokyo. We had Small Lady, and now we are facing a new enemy."

He placed the Star Locket back on the table, produced two roses, one pure white and one red as blood, and placed them at the base of the crystal encasing Serenity. "I have to get back to the war room now, my love. Please come back to me, Serenity. I miss your love. I miss your smile."

Endymion left the room and the door closed behind him.

 _When I see you smile, I can face the world,_  
_Oh oh, you know I can do anything_  
_When I see you smile, I see a ray of light, oh oh_  
_I see it shining right thru the rain, yeah_  
_When I see you smile, I can face the world,_  
_Oh oh, you know I can do anything_

Sometime later...

"Endy," a voice whispered through the darkness. "Endymion, wake up."

Endymion awoke and waited for the pain to register. He didn't know how long he had been lying on the bed. His last waking memories were of the control panel in the war room exploding during the attack. He remembered his holographic watch during Sailor Moon's visit, but he fell asleep after she left.

"Endymion, open your eyes." The melodious voice spoke again. He opened his eyes and prayed that he wasn't dreaming. Standing over him was his angel, his love, his Serenity.

"Come on, Endy. Let's go meet Small Lady. Puu said that she's about to return." Serenity smiled and Endymion's heart stopped. Endymion sat up, reached out, pulled Serenity to him, and kissed her deep and passionately.

They broke apart, "Yes, my Angel, let's go meet our daughter."

 _When I see you smile, oh yeah,_  
_Baby when I see you smile, smile at me_


End file.
